Il t'aimait
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Histoire d'amour, histoire de mort, de sentiments inavoués... (je suis vraiment nulle pour faire des résumés ). TemarixShikamaru


Il pleuvait drue à Konoha, et Tsunade regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Shizune frappa doucement et  
entra :  
- Tu as l'air inquiète, Tsunade. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Deux semaines que Temari et Shikamaru sont partis, ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Naruto et Sakura sont partis comme renfort, il y a deux jours.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Temari est une kunoichi vraiment très forte, et grâce à la stratégie de Shikamaru, ils s'en sortiront, j'en suis persuadée, répondit l'assistante, en affichant un sourire forcé.  
Tsunade garda le silence, et continua d'observer la pluie.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Temari s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un marécage, peu profond. Il pleuvait beaucoup, et elle s'enfonçait légèrement dans la boue. Elle se redressa, doucement, et sentit une douleur aux côtes. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

**-FLASH BACK-**

Temari venait d'être propulsée en l'air pas un coup de poing magistral. Par chance, Shikamaru la rattrapa. Elle se releva immédiatement, déploya son éventail.  
- Je suis presque à cours de chakra, murmura-t-elle à son coéquipier.  
- Moi aussi...  
- Si une équipe de secours n'arrive pas vite, nous sommes perdus...  
- Il faut porter un coup décisif. Lui non plus ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de chakra. Nous devons porter des attaques, sans user de notre chakra ! Ainsi l'obliger à utiliser le sien.  
- C'est toi le plus intelligent ici, soupira la blonde, alors je t'obéis !

Le Nara esquissa un sourire. Temari se précipita en avant, kunai à la main. Shikamaru sauta en l'air, et attaqua leur adversaire avec une pluie de shurikens. Profitant de cette diversion, la Sunanienne (eh oui, ce sont les habitants de Suna !) lui sauta à son tour mais en avant et tenta de plonger son arme dans la chair de l'homme. Mais celui ci l'envoya faire un roulé-boulé. Sans perdre un instant, elle se releva et elle vit son compagnon propulsé en l'air lui aussi. Il était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper. Il atterrit sur une souche d'arbre. Il se redressa péniblement.  
" Il nous faut réussir à le vaincre sans user notre chakra. Nous l'userons seulement pour l'assaut final. Plan assez compliqué, face à un adversaire puissant comme lui." pensa Temari.

Elle rejoignit Shikamaru, l'aida à se relever.  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes... il faut repartir à l'assaut.  
- Lui non plus n'utilise pas son chakra.  
- A mon avis oui. Sa force ne lui vient pas de son propre corps, mais grâce à son chakra.  
Temari fronça les sourcils. Tout à coup la pluie commença à tomber, fine au début, puis de plus en plus forte.  
- C'est vraiment notre jour de chance, grommela la blonde. La terre va se transformer en boue et on va glisser. Et notre ennemi se bat justement avec la terre... ça l'arrange.  
- Alors ? Ricana leur adversaire. Vous vous défilez ?!  
- Pas du tout ! s'écria la SabakuNo.

Elle courut vers l'homme. L'attaqua, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mais il semblait invincible, et ses réserves de chakra inépuisables. Shikamaru était en train de porter des attaques sans succès. Leur ennemi porta un coup de katana au ventre du Nara et le propulsa en l'air avec une force incroyable. Celui ci passa au dessus des arbres de la forêt et disparut du champs de vision de Temari. Le coup porté sur con coéquipier allait devenir de plus en plus inquiétant si elle n'allait pas le retrouver tout de suite pour le soigner. Mais il lui fallait avant tout se débarrasser de son adversaire. Prise au dépourvu, elle utilisa se dernière réserve de chakra :  
- Kamai itachi, La lame de vent ! Cria-t-elle.  
Elle blessa l'homme en face d'elle mais pas assez. Celui-ci ricana de nouveau, et l'envoya elle aussi dans les airs, d'un grand coup de poing en pleine côtes. Elle retomba lourdement elle ne savait où, et s'évanouit.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

* * *

Elle se releva péniblement et pataugea dans la boue. Combien de temps était-elle évanouie ? Deux minutes ? Deux heures ? Et Shikamaru ? Allait-il tenir encore un peu le coup ?  
Temari tenta de courir mais la boue l'empêchait d'aller très vite. Elle haletait à chacun des ses pas. Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit du marécage, elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

TOC TOC TOC  
- Entrez.  
Ino fit son apparition dans le bureau de Tsunade.  
- Hokage-Sama ! S'écria-t-elle ! Shikamaru et Temari ne sont toujours pas revenus ! Il faut envoyer une équipe de secours !  
- C'est déjà fait.  
- Comment ?...  
- Naruto et Sakura sont partis.  
Dépitée, Ino fit demi-tour. Elle savait que Tsunade s'inquiétait autant qu'elle. Elle sortit du bâtiment, la pluie tombait toujours.

* * *

- SHIKAMARU !  
Pas de réponse. Temari s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Elle traversait la forêt vers la direction où elle avait vu son équipier pour la dernière fois. Il pleuvait toujours.  
La sœur de Gaara tomba plusieurs fois dans de la boue, ses vêtements étaient sales, mais peu lui importait : il fallait qu'elle retrouve Shikamaru.  
" J'espère que notre ennemi ne l'a pas achevé..." pensa la Sunanienne.  
" Après tout, si je suis encore en vie, pourquoi pas lui ?!"  
Alors qu'elle passait devant un énorme et imposant chêne, elle entendit un gémissement. Elle s'immobilisa, et regarda. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une exclamation d'horreur s'échapper de sa bouche : c'était Shikamaru, allongé dans une marre de sang, son sang à lui, le visage signant de part et d'autres. Elle l'aida à se relever. Elle soigna ce qu'elle pouvait, mais sous la pluie ce n'était pas facile, et qui plus est, elle n'était pas médecin. Elle commença à le porter, quand celui-ci murmura :  
- Dé...solé Temari...i. Je... je n'a...vais pas la...bonn...e stra...tégi...e. Il a...vait plus de... de cha...kra que... aïe ! que je ne le... pensais.  
- Chut ! Moi aussi, je pensais ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tiens le coup, je t'en prie !  
Shikamaru ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux.  
" Oh, il nous faudrait une miracle pour qu'un ninja médecin vienne nous secourir !" pensa la blonde.  
La pluie redoubla d'intensité. Temari courrait presque, elle marchait à une allure rapide.  
" Atteindre Konoha est beaucoup trop long. Il faut trouver un abri pour que je puisse le soigner..."

* * *

Naruto et Sakura sautaient d'arbre en arbre.  
- Merde ! s'écria Naruto. Hinata, Neji ou Kiba auraient pu nous accompagner !  
- Ils étaient en mission ! Et avec la pluie, c'est plus dur de repérer quelqu'un.  
- Il faut absolument les retrouver très rapidement.  
- Oui...

* * *

Un petit chalet se dessina à l'horizon. Épuisée? Temari se laissa tomber sous le porche. Elle frappa. Personne n'ouvrit. Elle appuya sur la poignée : la porte était ouverte. Elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il ne comportait que deux pièces : une principale, l'autre contenant les WC et salle de bain. Elle allongea Shikamaru sur un tatami, souffla quelques secondes, et chercha un interrupteur. Elle n'en trouva pas, mais elle vit sur l'unique table en bois un chandelier comportant trois bougies et une boîte d'allumettes. Elle se saisit du tout, elle alluma les bougies et les porta à côté du Nara. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et sortit un petit pot d'onguent.

* * *

- Merde ! On voit que dalle avec cette pu***n de pluie ! S'écria Naruto.  
- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. La ferme et avance !  
- Comment tu veux qu'on les retrouve comme ça ?  
- D'après des éclaireurs, ils devaient retrouver un certain... Hikijame. Son repère était ici.  
Sakura montra une énorme grotte du doigt.  
- Ils devraient être par là, conclut la ninja médecin.  
Ils continuèrent leurs recherches.  
- Sakura, regarde !  
- Quoi ?  
Elle se tourna vers un énorme chêne, et vit une mare de sang, sans cadavre.  
- Le sang mène par là, remarqua Naruto.  
- Allons-y !

* * *

Le tonnerre éclata, d'un seul coup. Temari sursauta. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le soigner, mais elle savait que sans l'aide d'un ninja médecin, elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Elle prit la main de Sikamaru, la serra dans dans les siennes. Les larmes aux yeux elle ne cessait de murmurer à son compagnon de tenir le coup, qu'il serait sauvé, elle en était certaine. Son corps tremblait, de plus en plus, et des larmes coulèrent.  
- S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle, que quelqu'un le sauve, je vous en prie !

* * *

- Sakura, là ! Les traces de sang mènent jusqu'au chalet !  
- Sois sur tes gardes, peut-être que c'était le sang de l'ennemi !  
Tous les deux sortirent un kunai, et Naruto s'approcha de la porte, doucement, suivit de sa coéquipière.

Temari entendit des pas, dehors. Elle sortit un kunai, et attendit, accroupie dans l'obscurité. Son cœur battait la chamade. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, elle fonça, visant la gorge avec son kunai, mais une autre arme l'arrêta. Un éclair jaillit, montrant le visage des deux face à face.

- Naruto ?  
- Temari ?  
Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un large sourire :  
- On vous retrouve enfin ! Tiens, Shika n'est pas là ?  
Temari détourna les yeux emplis de larmes, se baissa, ralluma le chandelier. A la la lueur des bougies, Sakura et Naruto virent le Nara, allongé sur un tatami, évanoui. Des bandages recouvraient son torse, et son visage avec du sang qui avait coagulé.  
- Sakura, je t'en prie, soigne le, je t'en prie, Sakura !  
- Calme toi Temari.  
Elle s'accroupit près du ninja, et entreprit de soigner ses plaies avec son ninjutsu médical. Temari adossée contre un mur attendait, inquiète.  
- Alors ? Demanda cette dernière, dix minutes plus tard.  
La kunoichi médecin secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Sakura-chan, comment ça ? Cria Naruto.  
- Je suis désolée, ses blessures sont beaucoup trop profondes, je ne peux rien faire, même avec tous mes soins.

Elle soupira :  
- Sa fin est proche.  
Temari se tourna vers Shikamaru et se mit à genoux à son chevet.  
- Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, laisse moi t'accompagner pour ton dernier voyage.  
Elle ignorait si celui-ci l'avait entendue ou pas. Alors il sourit faiblement et prononça d'une voix tremblante :  
- Merci, Temari.  
Le blonde sourit malgré ses larmes. Un silence de mort tomba, et les deux autres ninjas de Konoha s'accroupirent près de leur compagnon mourant, afin de l'accompagner, eux aussi.

* * *

Le soleil resplendissait, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs semblaient heureuses comme jamais. Temari pensa que la nature n'avait pas le même moral qu'elle. Aujourd'hui était l'enterrement de Shikamaru. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôtel, Naruto la rattrapa :  
- Temari, j'avais oublié de te dire, à propos de Shikamaru.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il t'aimait de tout son cœur.  
La blonde écarquilla les yeux :  
- Mais... c'est... vrai ?  
- Oui, il me l'avait dit, et il brûlait d'envie de te l'avouer mais il avait peur.  
La sunanienne se détourna de Naruto, et, tout en sanglotant, pensa :  
" Idiot. Moi aussi, je t'aimais, mais même maintenant, alors que tu n'es plus là, je continuerai de t'aimer, de tout mon cœur."

* * *

Accoudée à son balcon, le sœur de Gaara observait les nuages, comme l'aurait fait l'homme qu'elle aimait, s'il était toujours en vie, mais allongé dans l'herbe. Tout à coup, un pigeon se posa en face d'elle, et tendit la patte, comme si il voulait lui porter un message. Un message d'un ange qui lui dit qu'il l'aimerait toujours...


End file.
